She's no you
by jelanieandbedwardlover
Summary: Short, simple one-shot. Sam reflects back on his relationship with Mikaela vs. his newfound one with Carly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this idea came to me a couple of days due to the new Transformers movie coming out. Megan Fox, a.k.a. Mikaela, was fired for something that sounds like it's true and Michael Bay wasn't even offended. In her place, enter Victoria's Secret model in her first ever job, Rosie Huntington-Whitely as Carly. **

**This is a one-shot of Sam's POV after Mikaela breaks up with him and why he settles for Carly, even though she's no Mikaela.**

**I do not own anything! Quotes belong to Transformers, Paramount, Dreamworks, and any one else associated with the movie. Song belongs to Jesse McCartney. **

I've been going out with Carly for a few months now and it's been going good. Whenever she laughs or we do anything, my mind always flashes back to Mikaela.

She was 'the one', as people call it. The first love, that whole deal. I never believed in any of that stuff before I met her. She was dating this asshole who treated her like shit. When they got into a fight, I asked her if I could give her a ride.

_They got a lotta girls_

_Who know they got it going on_

_But nothing's ever a comparison to you_

_Now can't you see that your the only one I really want_

_And everything I need_

_Is everything you do?_

My car stopped when I was driving. I know now it's because even my yellow Camarro, or Bumblebee the Autobot, knew she was the one. Bumblebee tried everything to get us together. Even playing "Baby come back". It makes me laugh a bit when I look back at it now.

_Any girl walk by, don't matter_

_'Cause your looking so much better_

_Don't ever need to get_

_Caught up in jealousy_

_She could be a super-model_

_Every magazine... the cover_

_She'll never, ever mean a thing to me..._

Bumblebee's never done that for Carly. With her, it always feel like rebound, no matter how long we're together. Sure, we've gotten pretty far in our relationship – we're pretty much living together. But even with that, I knew if Mikaela didn't break up with me that day, I would never have even looked at this girl I'm with now.

Mikaela accepted Bumblebee, the Autobots, Deceptions mess, even me so fast that I never expected it. It took me a while to tell Carly and she'd never understand like she had. She was there when it all started, for three years. No one could ever replace Mikaela Banes in my mind.

_She's no you... oh, no_

_You give me more than I could ever want_

_She's no you... oh, no_

I remember the day I left for college, the conversation I had with my dad. _"I'm a one woman kind of guy."_ He corrected me, saying it could be a different name in a few years. I never expected him to be right, even if I was only for that one girl still.

That day, Mikaela seemed like she was ready for anything. The white dress she wore and holding the flowers made me think she was proposing, in her own way. I laughed, thinking how happy we'd be.

I'd never even processed a single thought about marriage with Carly.

That day I left gave me one of the best memories with Mikaela.

_I'm satisfied with the one I've got_

_'cause your all the girl_

_That I've ever dreamed_

"Hey, beautiful."

"I'm breaking up with you, Sam."

"Really?"

"You sure?"

"I'm not hearing a lot of conviction."

"Well, I am, okay? So, there's no reason for me to come say good-bye to you."

"Wow, you almost sounded serious that time."

_She's only a picture on a magazine_

___She's no you... she's no you_

_They got a lot of girls_

_Who dance in all the videos_

_But I prefer the way you do,_

_The way you move_

That conversation caused another chuckle to come out of my mouth. She made me laugh when she claimed we were "breaking up."

Until it actually happened.

_You're more than beautiful_

_And I just wanna let you know_

_That all I ever need_

_Is what I've got with you_

Other memories started to flood my mind – the ones that no one, not even Carly could compete with.

"It's just that my low self-esteem's at an all-time high."

"You think your little box of souvenirs is gonna keep me from leaving you?"

"You really should come with me"

_Any girl walk by, don't matter_

_Every time your looking better_

_I think your perfect_

_There ain't nothing I would change_

"Why can't I hate you?"

"It's my Witwicky charm"

_She could be a super-model_

_Every magazine... the cover_

_She'll never, ever take my heart away_

"So, you think you can make it through those East Coast winters without me?"

"You're the best thing to ever happen to me."

"And?"

"And I'll do anything for you."

"And?"

"I adore you."

"That's not the word that I want to hear right now."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's the same word as the other word."

"It's not the same word."

"Look, if I say the other word now and you forced me to say it, it won't mean anything, plus you haven't said it either. So, don't get mad at me for not saying it."

"Yeah, but I haven't said it because guys always run when you say it first."

"Yeah, well, so do girls. Especially girls like you, with options."

"So, this is all part of your elaborate plan to keep me interested?"

"It can be."

"I hate that it's working."

_She's no you... oh, no_

_You give me more than I could ever want_

_She's no you... oh, no_

_I'm satisfied with the one I've got_

_'cause your all the girl_

_That I've ever dreamed_

_She's only a picture on a magazine_

_She's no you... she's no you_

I was so scared to say 'I love you' to Mikaela. I don't even know why now. When I finally got the words out, it seemed so simple, as breathing even.

I don't think I'll ever be in love with Carly. There isn't really anything that will change that. After everything me and Mikaela had been through and how long we'd been together, I don't know if anyone is actually the right girl to accept into this kind of life, a robot war from another planet.

_No one's ever gonna get to me_

_Oh, the way you do_

_Now baby can't you see_

_That you're the one... the only one_

_Who's ever made me feel this way?_

_Nothings ever coming even close_

_No one's ever been comparable to you_

I remember those minutes when Lennox told me I was legally dead, how Mikaela wouldn't give up on getting me back. She was as determined as my parents, and right by my side. I even heard parts of her speech when I was gone.

"Okay, listen to my voice. I love you and I need you. Please. Please, come back to me. Sam, please! I love you."

There was never a moment so full of determination, hope, and sadness with Carly as there was in that exact moment with Mikaela.

"It took all this for you to tell me that you love me."

"You said it first."

_I don't want nothing I don't got_

_I don't need nothing but you_

_I can't get more than you give me_

_Don't stop anything you do._

_Your all that... all that, and then some_

_You know what... just what I need_

_And no girl, no place and no where_

_Could mean a thing to me_

Then my mind flashes back to the beginning:

"I'm really glad I got in that car with you."

I never doubted those words and I don't think I ever will.

In the middle of my thoughts, Carly walks in. I know it's 8:00 p.m., which means it's time for us to go out to dinner.

_She's no you... oh, no_

_You give me more than I could ever want_

_She's no you... oh, no_

_I'm satisfied with the one I've got_

_'cause your all the girl_

_That I've ever dreamed_

_She's only a picture on a magazine_

_She's no you... she's no you_

One last memory comes to mind as I put on my coat and head out the door with Carly.

"Do you realize that I just flew 3,000 miles to keep you from getting killed?"

"I know."

"Who else could be your girlfriend, Sam?"

I guess no one else can, not like she was, at least.

**A/N: Okay, I know it's not amazing or anything that great even, but I had this thought and I wanted to get it out. Despite whatever happened on that set, I don't think Sam should have a new girlfriend after everything that happened in Revenge of the Fallen. I believe they are the real soulmates and since this is probably the last one there will never be a reunion of Sam and Mikaela. **


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: I've gotten a really good reaction for this fic and the reviews are amazing! Do you guys think I should write more to this one? Or write another one? Let me know what you think!**

**Thank you all for the reviews so far! I didn't expect this response so you've all be fantastic. I love that you've read my fic!**


End file.
